


Dad's Caring

by chaosmo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A LOT OF SQUIRTING, Alpha/Omega, Before season 1, Extremely Underage, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father/Daughter Incest, Fingering, Forced Orgasm, Incest, Multiple Orgasms, Ned still alive, Overstimulation, Parent/Child Incest, Simultaneous Orgasm, Somnophilia, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, nipple playing, underage ejaculation
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmo/pseuds/chaosmo
Summary: Arya yang masih sangat muda mengalami serangan ejakulasi berkali-kali sebelum waktunya. Mengetahui hal tersebut, Ned terus mengawasinya, baik ketika ia tidur, berkuda, atau beraktifitas lainnya. Ned mempunyai keinginan untuk membuat Arya dewasa sebelum waktunya. Ned melakukan segala cara untuk merangsang anaknya agar tetap mengeluarkan cairan orgasme. (Arya: 11 tahun)
Relationships: Arya Stark/Ned Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Seorang gadis kecil terlelap di kamar tidurnya yang gelap. Tanpa disadari, ia lupa menutup jendela, sehingga angin malam mengayun-ayunkan gordennya yang tembus pandang. Sinar bulan purnama menyoroti sebagian ruangan, menyala dalam temaram. 

Gadis itu tidur tanpa diselubungi selimut. Kepalanya terbanting ke kanan dan ke kiri. Matanya tertutup rapat, namun keningnya terus mengkerut. Keringat menyelimuti kening dan mengembun di dadanya yang tersengal-sengal. Mulutnya terus terbuka. Napasnya terengah-engah kelelahan. Kedua pahanya menekuk sehingga rok dari gaun tidurnya merosot turun ke pinggang.  
  
Kedua tangannya terbuka lebar dan meremas buntalan bantal di atas kepalanya. 

Gadis yang nampak sangat kelelahan dan sulit bernapas itu merasakan sebuah tangan besar menjamah perut sisi kanan dari balik bajunya, seperti memeluknya dari belakang. Tangan raksasa itu meremas-remas perutnya dengan gerakan memijat. Perut gadis itu mengempis tak nyaman. 

Belum berhasil menahan pijatan yang hangat itu, sebuah tangan lain hadir dari sisi sebelah perunya, merambat dan meremas daging kenyal di dada sebelah kirinya yang mengeras.

Pijatan kedua tangan misterius itu membuai tubuhnya. Membuat tubuh anak kecil itu membusur dan menaikkan dadanya hingga tubuhnya melengkung. 

“ _A-ahh—“_

Tiba-tiba isi perutnya teraduk-aduk. Sensasi rasa ingin buang air kecil itu menggerogoti pinggulnya.

Bokongnya tersedot ke belakang karena ia ingin menahan rasa ingin pipis itu.

_“Nghh,”_

Dinding-dinding tempat air seninya berkumpul menjadi sangat gatal. Rasanya daging-daging itu saling bergesekkan, “ _Angh_ ,” menciptakan stimulasi geli yang membuat air kencingnya ingin segera mengucur.

Jantung berdegup kencang dan napasnya semakin sulit ditarik. Perutnya mengempis dan dadanya membusung keras. Pahanya merapat.

Semprotan bening menyembur ke udara.

_“Agh ... “_

Ejakulasi Arya yang pertama membuat isi kepalanya meledak dan otot-ototnya melemas. Seluruh energinya tersedot bersamaan dengan lenguhan lemah yang panjang. 

Permukaan bibir kelaminnya seketika dilumuri air mani hangat. 

Dan setelah itu, matanya perlahan-lahan terbuka. Arya merasakan kelegaan yang amat luar biasa setelah penyemburan itu. Namun celananya menjadi sangat basah.

.

.

Omega umumnya baru merasakan sensasi rangsangan panas saat berumur cukup dewasa, seperti kakaknya, Sansa. Tidak seperti dirinya. Sekarang ia baru berumur 12 tahun. Tubuhnya belum memproduksi cukup cairan lubrikasi. Tubuhnya masih terlalu kecil untuk digagahi. Namun, ia kerap beberapa kali bermimpi tentang dicumbui, dinding kemihnya bergetar-getar ingin menyemburkan mani, buah dadanya seperti diremas-remasi, tubuhnya memanas dengan temperatur tinggi, dan pikirannya di luar kendali.

Hampir setiap malam, Arya akan menangis. Kedua tangan dan kakinya terbuka lebar di tempat tidur. _“Hahh, hahh,“_ Tangan-tangan tak kasat mata menahan seluruh tubuhnya agar tidak bisa memberontak. Energi rangsangan yang kuat akan memborbardir lubang reproduksinya. _“Hngh, ngh, angh ... “_ Napasnya akan tersengal-sengal berat. Dadanya membumbung ke udara, merobek kancing gaun tidurnya, dan dorongan dari perutnya memaksa cairan lubrikasi keluar dari tubuhnya. “ _Ah-ahhngh ... “_

Hampir setiap malam Arya menerima afeksi itu. Terkadang itu berlangsung dalam beberapa menit. _“Angh, angh, hangh ... ”_ Namun, terkadang ia harus menghadapinya dalam beberapa jam. Kasurnya akan disiram beberapa kali. Arya tidak bisa menghentikannya. Semprotan cairan kental itu terus keluar dari tubuhnya. Gelombang hangat itu tidak bisa diprediksikan. Pernah suatu kali Arya menyemprotkan untuk kali ke lima. Bokongnya merapat, _“AAANGH!”,_ semburan cairan ke udara. Seluruh energi di sendi-sendinya melemas, napas panjangnya tersedot ke udara, bola matanya memutar ke belakang dan tubuhnya terbanting hilang kesadaran.

Setiap malam terasa sangat melelahkan.

Ia akan bangun dengan perasaan lelah dan letih luar biasa. Kasurnya akan lembab. Dan kulit-kulitnya memerah.

Arya sangat ingin menceritakan hal ini pada kedua orang-tuanya, namun ia terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkan kenyataan tersebut. Ia terlalu muda untuk menerima pubertas pertamanya sebagai Omega. Bagaimana kata ayahnya nanti? Putri kecil yang sok jagoan ternyata menerima pubertas di usia dini. Apa kata orang-orang nanti apabila Arya yang pemberani, langsung lemah saat menyemburkan cairan ejakulasi?

Orang-orang akan menjadikannya bahan becandaan apabila seluruh negeri tahu.

Apalagi dia adalah anak seorang Ned Stark. Serigala paling disegani oleh seluruh penduduk Utara.

.

.

Ned Stark bukan orang yang bodoh. Mendapatkan dua anak Omega dalam satu waktu sudah menjadikannya pakar sedari dulu.

Tanpa Arya sadari, sang ayah sudah mengawasinya sejak ia masih menyusu.

Arya memang tidak seperti anak gadis lain. Puteri kecilnya itu suka bertarung, sangat aktif, sangat pemberani, dan tidak pernah takut pada apa pun. Ia hobi berkuda, memainkan pedang, bertualang ke hutan, dan berenang di sungai. Kesukaan Arya dalam menjadi prajurit membuatnya selalu berkumpul dengan prajurit pria milik Ayahnya. Zat kimiawi Omega milik Arya, akan terus-menerus berineteraksi secara alamiah dengan zat kimiawi pria-pria yang mengelilinginya sedari ia kecil. Meski pun tidak ia sadari, namun afeksi dari interaksi itu akan membangkitkan hormon libido di dalam tubuh Arya, menjadikannya omega yang terlalu cepat mengalami mimpi basah pertama.

Sesungguhnya, Ned Stark telah mengawasinya tiap tidur. 

Tanpa Arya sadari, saat ia mengeluarkan cairan pertamanya, Ned berada di sana. 

Ned tidak pernah melewatkan satu malam pun untuk menyaksikan tubuh Arya menjerit, mengejang, membusung dan memuntahkan cairan hangat. 

.

.

Ned melakukan segala cara untuk merangsang anaknya agar tetap mengeluarkan cairan orgasme. Ia merangsangnya saat mereka berkuda, bahkan saat ia sedang tertidur. Itu adalah cara untuk membuat Arya dapat mencapai puncak menjadi Omega sesungguhnya. Agar prosesnya semakin cepat, Ned ingin membuat Arya orgasme di depannya. Dan semua itu tanpa sepengetahuan Arya.

Pernah suata ketika, Arya berkuda dengan Ned dan ia diizinkan untuk memegang tali kendali kuda.

Tangan kekar Ned sebelah kiri meremas perut sebelah kirinya dekat dengan dada sebelah kiri, menahannya agar melekatkan bokong ke pinggul Ned, sementara tangan besar satunya meremas daerah paha dalam Arya yang langsung berdekatan dengan dinding reproduksinya, jempolnya menyentuh ke daerah klitoris, sementara telunjuk dan jari tengahnya bersiap-siap membelah daging yang kenyal. Posisi itu membuat lubang dubur Arya melengket dengan kejantanan ayahnya. "Aku akan memegangmu dengan erat." dusta Ned.

Arya tidak tahu apa-apa. Yang ia ketahui adalah kedua tangan ayahnya sedang menjaga tubuh Arya agar tidak terjatuh. Jantung Arya berdentum-dentum keras. Belum pernah ia sedekat ini dengan tubuh ayahnya yang kekar dan berotot. Pastilah tubuh ini perkasa. Pastilah tubuh ini berkuasa. Merasakan posisinya yang amat erat, merasakan gelombang napas berat dari dada kerasnya, merasakan perut itu mendorong punggungnya, dan yang terpenting, kedua tangan yang kini berada di bawah pucuk puting kiri dan daging mekar di antara pahanya, meremasnya kuat-kuat.

Arya menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Paculah kuda ini dengan kuat den cepat. Ingat. Dengan _kuat_ dan _cepat_."

Arya menyentak tali kuda itu kuat-kuat, lalu kuda itu menjerit dan berlari.

Berlari sangat cepat. Sangat kuat. Dan membuat tubuh mungilnya teraduk naik-turun. Beruntung tangan Ned mengunci tubuhnya. Kedua jari Ned di bawah perutnya perlahan-lahan mendorong ke dalam belahan basah.

"Untuk mengendalikan posisi tubuh saat menaiki kuda liar, ikuti tempo larinya. Lihat. Gerakan pinggulmu sesuai temponya. Pastikan pundakmu tetap di tempat dan hanya gunakan pinggul untuk mengikuti gerakan. Sandarkan pundakmu di dadaku agar tetap di tempat."

Bantingan dari punggung kuda itu membuat Arya kehilangan kendali. Dinding reproduksi di bawahnya terbanting-banting keras ke dudukan pelana dan itu memberikan rangsangan kuat pada daerah itu. Belum lagi ujung jari Ned yang entah kenapa berada di bawah sana. Namun ia mematuhi ucapan Ned yang pertama dan ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke dada Ned.

Namun Arya tidak ingin berkata apa-apa. Ia takut dibilang lemah.

Kuda berlari semakin gila. Bantingan di punggungnya semakin kuat. Arya membuka mulutnya ingin berteriak. Ia merasakan tubuhnya terbanting-banting cepat. Ia merasakan tangan Ned meremas dada bagian bawahnya. Ia merasakan jari Ned berkali-kali hampir mendorong masuk ke dinding basahnya.

Kaki Arya mengejang, tulang belakangnya makin melengkung ke belakang. Ned melihat dari atas, dada Arya membusur ke depan dan melihat wajahnya yang banjir keringat. " _DAD-NGH!"_

Ned buru-buru menarik tali kendali kuda dan memaksanya berhenti. Arya menyemburkan kencing bercampur mani.

Ned terdiam. Arya tidak berbicara. Napasnya masih terengah-engah.

Namun, suara berat Ned di balik lehernya membuat Arya tersadar. "Arya, apa kau baru saja mengencingiku?"

Mata Arya terpejam. Tubuhnya melunak seperti tanpa tulang. "Sepertinya ... " desahnya.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Ned kembali menunggu reaksi Arya dari balik jendela intipnya.

Harus Arya akui, pengalaman tadi sangat luar biasa dan baru untuk tubuhnya yang masih prematur. Bagaimana saat tubuhnya mengayun naik-turun cepat, saat punggungnya melengkung dan menyentuh dada ayahnya yang berkeringat, bagaimana pinggulnya menyatu dalam satu tempo dengan pinggul Ned. Bagaimana tangan Ned membuat Arya berada tetap di tempat, dan bagaimana jari-jari besar itu berusaha membuka jalur sungai lengket deras di bawah sana. 

Ned menyaksikan dengan kedua matanya, saat mulut puterinya terbuka dan mengeluarkan desahan. Saat kedua tangan itu meremas bantal di atas kepala dan dadanya membumbung tinggi ke udara. Saat perutnya terisap ke tempat tidur. Dan pahanya terbuka lebar.

Namun, ada hal yang paling penting.

Pinggul Arya mengaduk-aduk sendiri. _“Hh, angh, angh, angh,”,_ Satu tangan Arya meremas dada kirinya, sementara tangan kanan menghilang di balik kedua pahanya.

Sama seperti tempo cepat saat mereka di atas kuda, pinggul itu maju-mundur dengan cepat. Mata Arya terpejam, mulutnya terus terbuka, alisnya mengkerut. Ned melihat puterinya mengalami kenikmatan di atas rata-rata.

Pinggulnya membeku dan semburan itu meludah dari kedua pahanya. “ _Ah, aangh!”,_ Arya nampak kelelahan luar biasa. 

Ujung bibir Ned menyungging. Arya kecilnya sudah tahu cara bermasturbasi.

Ned ingin ikut berpartisipasi.

.

.

Malam itu Arya bermimpi sangat aneh. 

Ia merasakan seseorang mengaduk-aduk daging basahnya. Mata mengabur, namun ia melihat jari Ned mengaduk-aduk di sana. Tubuhnya tidak berbusana.

Tubuh keduanya tidak berbusana. 

Ia bisa melihat puncak dadanya sendiri yang menegang dan kedua puting cokelatnya yang tenggelam di mulut Ned dan menyedotnya kuat-kuat.

Ia melihat ayahnya sendiri di atas tempat tidurnya, menyaksikan tubuhnya yang tak berdaya, sedang menggempur daging basah di bawah perut dan mengunyah payudaranya.

Mulut Arya terbuka. Kegelapan merenggut kesadarannya.

.

.

Arya terbangun dengan perasaan lelah luar biasa.

Belum pernah ia selelah ini. Dada dan saluran kencingnya terasa sangat nyeri. Mimpi semalam sangat luar biasa. Rasanya Arya ingin memuntahkan orgasme terus-menerus di hadapan sosok gagah perkasa semalam. Ia rela terlihat lemah. Ia rela terlihat tidak berdaya. Asalkan sosok itu terus menatapnya dengan penuh cinta seperti tadi malam. Kenikmatan tadi malam sangat hebat. 

Namun, sebagai ganjarannya, Arya merasa sangat lelah dan tidak mampu bangun dari tempat tidur.

.

. 

Ned tidak bisa melupakan kenikmatan di wajah Arya malam itu.

Seperti bermain di kubangan hangat yang becek, jari-jemari Ned terus membombardir liang yang basah, mengocok-ngocoknya hingga terus mengeluarkan cairan yang terludah berkali-kali.

Arya setengah sadar. Ujung putingnya mengkilat karena keringat. Ned tiba-tiba sangat kelaparan.

Sambil terus mengaduk liang anaknya, Ned melahap daging sintal itu dan menyedotnya seperti ingin mengisap saripati yang belum terbentuk di sana.

Pinggul Arya mengaduk-aduk jari di dalamnya.

“Ya, Arya. Gerakkan pinggul itu lebih cepat.”

Ned membuat Arya orgasme lima kali di malam itu.

.

.

**tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

Ned menyadari ekspresi wajah Arya yang aneh di pagi itu.

"Kau terlihat kelelahan."

Arya memainkan pisau makannya dengan malas. "Ya."

"Melakukan kegiatan melelahkan semalam?"

"Um. Aku hanya ... " Arya terdiam sejenak. " _bermimpi."_

Arya merasakan tangan Ned membekap keningnya. "Tubuhmu hangat." Tangan itu turun ke leher. "Apa kau," Hingga mendarat di perut dan menekannya. "sakit?"

Napas gadis kecil itu tertahan. Matanya menatap mata Ned yang kini melihat kedua bola matanya dengan intens. "Kurasa."

"Aku akan menemanimu tidur malam ini."

.

.

Baru kemarin Arya mendapatkan gempuran mimpi yang membuatnya terkencing-kencing, kali ini orang menyerupai sosok yang menggempur saluran kencingnya kemarin, kini berbaring di sebelah tubuhnya, tanpa dipisahkan jarak sejengkal pun.

Arya tidur membelakangi dengan napas memburu. Kedua tangan kekar Ned melingkar di perutnya. Kedua tubuh mereka menempel. Kain bertemu dengan kain. Hangat bertemu hangat. Detak jantung Ned meletup-letup di punggung Arya.

Suara bariton Ned mengejutkannya. "Arya," Telapak tangan itu mengelus-elus perutnya. "aku akan memeriksa tubuhmu." 

Arya mengangguk pelan dan mencicit. "Baik, Dad."

"Baiklah." Ned mendesah.

Arya merasakan salah satu dari tangan besar itu mendorong turun hingga sampai di daerah bagian bawah perutnya. Ia merasakan tangan itu memijat-mijat daerah sana, mengaduknya dengan pelan. 

"Apa yang kau rasakan?"

Arya memejamkan mata. " _Ungh_ , ingin pipis."

Ned memijat semakin kuat. Mengirimkan stimulasi yang semakin hebat pada perut bagian bawah anaknya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

" _Ungh_ , ingin pipish."

Paha Arya merapat kuat.

"Buka kakimu." Suara Ned merendah.

Arya tidak mampu. Ia tidak ingin pipis di depan ayahnya.

"Arya. _Buka_ kakimu. _Sekarang_."

Arya menggeleng. Napasnya tersengal. Matanya terpejam dan alisnya mengkerut. "T-tapi, Dad, nghh .. Angh!" 

Sebelum Arya sempat menjawab. Kakinya terbuka paksa. Pahanya terlonjak ke udara. Salah satu tangan Ned memaksanya terbuka. Semerbak udara dingin seketika menciumi permukaan dinding pertahanannya. Arya tidak lagi bisa menutup pahanya, meski pun sudah sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menutupnya. Sebagai gantinya, dinding basahnya mengisap-isap satu sama lain.

Satu tangan Ned yang masih memijit kuat-kuat, semakin mendorong ke bawah, memberikan stimulan yang kian luar biasa menuju saluran pelepasannya.

"Aku akan _memeriksa_ saluran urinmu."

Arya yang tidak dapat menutup pahanya, bergetar saat merasakan kedua jari Ned mendorong belahan labia bagian atasnya. " _Ungh_ , Dad! Ngh ... " Jari itu memutar-mutar cepat. 

"Dad, _ohh_ ... "

"Aku akan membuatmu kencing."

" _Daahd_ - _hhh,_ "

Tubuh Arya tersontak sengatan rangsang saat lima sentimeter jari-jari Ned membelah dinding basahnya dan mengaduk-aduk di sana. Pinggul Arya terkocok-kocok kuat saat lengan perkasa itu terus menggenjotnya dengan gagah. _"Angh .. "_ Jari itu mematuk cepat seperti burung pematuk, menghantam keras seperti palu godam, mengaduk keras seperti pembuat adonan. 

Ned menahan Arya tetap berada di posisinya dan memastikan dia tetap menerima rangsangan yang ia berikan. Ia mempercepat tusukan jarinya, mengabaikan rasanya seperti mencelupkannya ke dalam lem lengket, terus memberikan stimulan terbaik yang bisa ia berikan, dan mendorong-dorongnya sedalam dinding vagina paling akhir.

" _Da--adh_ -ah!"

Suara kecipak daging basah yang saling menampar satu sama lain memenuhi ruangan. 

Tampak siluet tubuh Arya dari samping yang membuka lebar kakinya, sementara sebuah tangan terus mengocok segitiga celana dalamnya tanpa henti. Lima belas menit Arya merasakan titik vitalnya diserang. Lima belas menit jari itu menggerogoti liang kentalnya. Lima belas menit batang daging itu menggedor-gedor dinding pertahanannya yang kini menampung banyak kelenjar basah.

"Sudah ingin keluar?" Tanya Ned tidak menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

" _Ungh, ungh, ungh, i-ih-iyha-_ ,"

"Baiklah. Jangan menahan dirimu."

Sumbatan itu tercabut. _"Aangh!"_ Arya mengencingi pahanya sendiri dengan deras. 

Ned menyaksikan sendiri saat cairan kental air mani berwarna bening itu tersemprot berkali-kali dari alat kelamin puterinya. Visualnya sangat indah. Segala kenikmatan Arya, segala stimulan, rangsangan yang mengendap di kantong cairan orgasmenya kini membludak dan menyemprot tidak henti-henti. Arya terengah keras tiap kali menyemprotkan getah kenikmatan itu ke udara.

"Aanghhh ..." Semprotan sekali. "Aanghhh ..." Semprotan lagi. "Anghh ... " Semprotan lagi.

Pahanya terhempas ke tanah. Perut Arya mengempis, " _Aangh ...",_ memaksa cairan itu keluar. Yang terisa hanyalah jeritan dan dinding vagina yang merapat.

Napas Arya terengah-engah. Pelepasan kenikmatannya tadi lebih melelahkan daripada berlari mengitari Winterfell dan membuat jantungnya hendak meledak, 

Ned menyaksikan tubuh puterinya bergetar-getar karena nikmat. 

.

.

Semenjak kejadian di malam intim mereka, Ned menjadi semakin menawarkan jasa penjarian untuk membuat Arya mengucurkan air seninya lagi. Karena Arya mengingat perkataan Ned di malam itu. "Semakin sering kita mengeluarkan mereka, semakin cepat pula siksaan ini akan berhenti."

Tentu saja Ned berdusta. Justru semakin sering bagian itu dirangsang, semakin mudah klimaks pula tubuh omega kecil anak gadisnya. Akan ada masa di mana Arya akan datang orgasme hanya dengan sekali jilatan lidah. 

Ned menawarkan berbagai posisi untuk membuat Arya keluar semakin cepat. Arya menerima dengan pengetahuan ia harus mematuhi Ayahnya seorang.

"Duduk di sini."

Ned mengatur posisi kursi makan. Arya didudukkan dengan posisi meja di samping lengannya. Arya disandarkan dengan rileks. Ned membantu kaki sebelah Arya naik dan tergeletak di atas meja, sementara kaki satunya tergantung di atas gendongannya.

Ned memasukkan jarinya ke sela daging yang terbuka dan mengaduk-aduknya cepat.

Mulai sedari Bran bermain di undak-undakan menara Winterfell di luar sana, hingga akhirnya sore menjelang, Arya masih membuka kakinya untuk distimulasi oleh jari Ned.

Seluruh tubuh Arya berkeringat di kursi. Wajahnya memerah, bola matanya terputar ke belakang, dan mulutnya menganga. 

Tepat di tengah ketidaksadaran Arya yang berada di awang-awang, kedua belah bibir Ned mengemut sisa-sisa air mani langsung dari saluran pembuangannya. 

Di sisa kesadarannya, Arya merasakan kulit berlendir seperti siput menyedot saluran kencingnya.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Tubuh mungil Arya telentang tak sadarkan diri di gendongan Ned. Napasnya terengah-engah. Kepalanya terkulai lemah ke belakang, hingga dadanya melengkung seperti busur. Tangan beton milik Ned mengangkat tubuh kecil itu dengan mudah. Tangan Arya berayun-ayun bebas setiap kali kaki Ned melangkah. Arya merasakan tubuhnya melayang di udara. Berputar, melintasi ruangan demi ruangan, lorong-lorong gelap, hingga akhirnya ia merasakan warna familiar seperti langit-langit kayu di dalam kamarnya.

Ned membawa puteri kecilnya kembali ke kasur, tempat mereka saling melengkatkan diri.

Arya merasakan kaki dan punggungnya menyentuh kain tempat tidur, hingga seluruh punggungnya telentang leluasa saat tangan Ned keluar dari punggungnya dan celah lututnya.

Pandangan Arya berpendar-pendar. Kepalanya berputar-putar. Ia merasakan tubuhnya masih berada di awang-awang angkasa luar. 

Kepalanya berputar perlahan ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi. Namun, seluruh pandangannya mengabur. Seperti kabut menghalangi pandangannya. Ia hanya dapat melihat siluet ayahnya duduk di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Sekarang, aku akan membuka bajumu dan melihat apakah kau berkeringat."

Arya merasakan tangan Ned membuka tangan Arya agar terbuka seperti sayap. Tangan itu turun, lalu menggendong kedua pahanya ke udara dan Ned mengurung dirinya di tengah-tengah apitan. Bagian tubuh bawah Arya dapat merasakan pinggul depan Ned rapat dan lengket dengan saluran cairannya.

"Kita lihat bagaimana kondisi tubuhmu sekarang."

Baju Arya ditarik ke atas. Kain yang menutupi susu dan perut Arya tersibak dan disangkutkan pada cerukan di atas dadanya yang membusung gagah. Arya menahan napasnya saat kulit absnya langsung menyapa udara malam. Kedua dadanya tegak menantang. Sementara putingnya yang kecokelatan mengeras dan mekar. Mata Ned kini dapat memperhatikan pahatan tubuh bagian depannya yang berminyak karena keringat.

Arya ingin menggesekkan kedua pahanya gelisah, namun tubuh besar Ned berada di tengah-tengah sana.

Dua telapak besar Ned merayap dari pinggul ke ceruk dada bagian bawahnya, mendorong daging kenyal itu ke atas. Arya belum pernah merasakan dadanya diremas seperti itu. "Lihat, susumu sudah besar." Arya menahan napas saat kelima jari itu masing-masing memijat dua gunung sintalnya yang mengeras. Ned mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengarahkannya ke tempat di mana payudaranya yang nyaris tak terlihat berada. Dia dengan lembut memijat mereka secara bergantian. " _Ahngh_ , Dad!" Dengan lembut diremas dengan tangannya dan usapkan ibu jarinya ke puting. Daging itu segera menjadi keras dan menekan telapak tangannya. Ned suka melihat reaksi putrinya. Dia sedikit menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menekan bagian atas tubuhnya dengan menuntut ke tangan besarnya. Dia jelas menginginkan lebih dari kelembutannya yang merangsang.

Arya menunduk memandang dirinya sendiri dan dia melihat betapa merah dan kerasnya tunas itu. Ned dengan ringan menyentuh salah satu tunas keras dan membelai dengan jarinya. Ibu jari berputar tanpa henti bergantian di atas tunas keras.

"Kedua susuku sangat keras, Dad."

Arya mengerang ketika ujung lidahnya menyentuh pucuk keras itu dan dia dengan penuh gairah menciumnya, tidak memberi Arya waktu untuk bereaksi bereaksi dan menggerakkan remasan jarinya lebih energik pada gumpalan daging keras itu. Tapi dia juga memastikan dia tidak menghancurkan daging susunya dengan keras. Jemarinya bergerak cepat dan kasar, mengaduk daging itu di dalam mulutnya, meremasnya kuat-kuat. Rangsangan itu terlalu kuat. Ned membiarkan Arya menjerit singkat.

"Aku akan membantumu melepas celanamu."

Arya merasakan kain yang menutupi segitiga lubang kelemahannya ditarik melorot, melewati paha dan menuruni kedua betisnya. Tinggal lah tubuh Arya yang kulit semua. Mengkilat dan basah, seperti daging yang dilumuri minyak makan.

Arya menggeliat tidak nyaman. Sesuatu yang dingin dan bulat menerobos labia lengketnya. Pelumas dari cairan orgasme yang ia hasilkan membuat bulatan dingin itu menembus gumpalan dagingnya dengan mudah dalam sekali tusukan laju. Pinggul Arya tersentak saat solid keras itu mendorong daging titik vitalnya di ruang paling dalam.

.

.

Batu kristal dari Dragonstone adalah hadiah dari sahabat karibnya, Robert Baratheon. 

Ukurannya hanya berdiameter selebar sidik jari jempol tangan. Warnanya hitam mengkilat. Dingin dan amat keras. Konon katanya batu itu dapat bergetar hebat kapan pun diperintahkan oleh pemiliknya lewat telepati pikiran. Awalnya Ned tidak percaya, namun ketika ia meletakkan batu itu di atas tempat tidur dan memerintahkannya bergetar, batu itu hitam itu bergetar dan mendengung dengan cepat, seperti mesin bor yang beresonsasi melubangi tanah. Batu itu akan bereaksi setiap kali mendengar kata " _Dīnagon_ ", yang dalam bahasa Valyrian, artinya adalah 'bergerak'.  Dia akan merespon instruksi bahasa Valyrian yang lain seperti 'laju' atau 'berhenti'.

Ned memerhatikan posisi duduk kaki Arya yang mengangkang. 

" _Dīnagon ."_

Dada Arya tersentak. Napasnya berhembus panjang. Lenguhannya sakit. 

Arya ingin menutup pahanya karena merasakan sesuatu yang tidak nyaman di lubang kemihnya, namun kedua tangan Ned langsung sigap mendorong kedua paha itu saling menjauh satu sama lain, membuka celah di antara kedua kakinya tetap terbuka lebar.

Pinggul Arya berguncang hebat. Biji di dalam vaginanya bergetar cepat, mengaduk-gaduk ganas seperti gasing yang hangat.

_"Ungh, Dad ... mau pipis."_

Ned tidak mengindahkan perkataan Arya yang mengeluh. Ia mengambil sebuah kain panjang dan mengikat kedua tangan Arya di atas kepala dan mengaitkannya ke tiang tempat tidur.

" _Umbagon."_

 _"Hungh!" Sengatan_ listrik erotis menyengat paha Arya, menguasai seluruh jaringan saraf di kakinya sehingga paha basah itu tetap berada di tempat. Tetap terbuka lebar, tetap menganga lapar, mengecipak dan bergetar. 

Satu paha mungil Arya ditekuk hingga menyentuh dada sebelah kiri, sehingga satu pahanya terlipat ke dada. Satu pahanya pun ditekuk menyentuh dada sebelah kanan, namun kali ini disematkan pada sisi tempat tidur sehingga sumbu derajat yang diciptakan oleh pahanya membentuk jarak sangat lebar.

Ned mengambil satu kain dan menyumpalkannya pada mulut Arya.

' _Adere'_ dalam bahasa Valyrian artinya ' _cepat'._

" _Adere."_ bisik Ned.

Tubuh Arya tersetrum listrik guncangan stimulasi. Kedua buah daging kenyal tersentak. " _Nghh! Dad-hh!"_

Vibrasi dahsyat membuat rahimnya menyempit. Kontraksi begitu hebat sehingga ia rasanya ingin menyerah. Tapi pijatan itu sangat luar biasa. Biji itu dengan cepat bergetar ganas di dalam vaginanya yang basah, kencang, dan panas. Batu itu terus menggosok-gosok g-spot. Arya menggelinjang, merasakan batu itu meraba lebih cepat dan lebih cepat, merasakan bagaimana dia menjadi lebih sempit dan dinding-dinding vaginanya tertutup lebih erat memijat dindingnya. Ned mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajahnya. ARya bernapas dengan berat, merintih semakin keras dan tangannya kejang di sprei.

" _Ohngh... ungh... Daddy-hh.._." Dia mengerang dan seluruh tubuhnya menegang.

Ned langsung mengisap klitoris dan menutup mulutnya di sekitar vaginanya. Menunggu dia mencapai puncak kesenangan.

" _Ahhnghh! Dad! Ahhgn_ ~" Arya berteriak keras dia mencapai klimaksnya.

Lalu terjadilah. Arya datang dengan sangat energik hingga vaginanya menyemprot dengan eksplosif. Dia menyemprotkan lagi dan memercikkan segala sesuatu di wajah ayahnya dan dia menikmatinya sampai penuh. Ditelannya jus lezat yang luar biasa ini. Melihat bagaimana rasanya begitu hangat di mulutnya. Cairan itu mengalir di sepanjang dagunya, di lehernya, di atas sprei. Arya membuat kekacauan nyata. Dia mencapai orgasme eksplosifnya sangat cepat, menjerit keras, memanggil nama ayahnya saat vaginanya mengencang dan kencang di jari-jarinya. Vaginanya memberi mereka pijatan yang tak terlukiskan.

_"Dad, aku lemas-hh."_

Seluruh tubuhnya terangkat, mengencang dan kram. Napasnya semakin cepat, tidak teratur, dan dia berjuang mencari udara. Pipinya memerah dan mulutnya terbuka lebar.

Pinggul Arya bergetar. Semprotan-semprotan kecil menyembur dari sana. Arya merengek dalam kenikmatan. 

Kedua telapak tangan Ned menyambut panggul Arya, mengapit erat-erat daging basah terbelah yang menggigil hebat. Lidahnya menjilat daging kenyal itu dengan kuat-kuat. 

Entah sudah berapa kenikmatan yang mendera tubuh Arya yang kecil. Sudah berapa kali cipratan yang jari ayahnya ciptakan, namun kuluman lidah itu membuatnya hilang kendali.

" _Nghh ..."_

Sisa keluhannya tersedot keluar dari paru-parunya ketika ayahnya menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat serta melucuti bibir vaginanya dan kemudian bibir basah itu menutup klitorisnya, mulai menjilat dan mengisap serta menggoda dengan lidahnya.

Ayahnya menggeram ke dalam vaginanya saat dia mencelupkan lidahnya ke dalam dirinya. Saluran itu berkecipak. Ada kecipak di sekitar vaginanya bukan hanya air liurnya. Itu keluar dari dalam dirinya.

Ayahnya mulai dengan cepat menjentikkan lidahnya ke atas dan ke bawah pada klitorisnya dan kemudian dia merasakan salah satu jarinya meluncur ke dalam dirinya. Rasanya aneh, tetapi tidak menyakitkan saat memiliki sesuatu di dalam dirinya seperti itu. Dia membengkokkan jarinya dan membelai dinding dalam dirinya di tempat ajaib yang belum pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya.

Ucapan itu dikeluarkan saat Ned menarik mulutnya, menyisakan jembatan seutas tali cairan mani yang menghubungkan bibirnya dengan 'bibir bawah' milik Arya.

" _Adere_." 

.

.

Pagi menjelang. 

Ned terbangun dari kursi tempatnya tertidur.

Dilihatnya Arya masih dengan posisi yang sama. Matanya tertutup rapat. Tubuhnya tak bergerak. Napasnya teratur. Namun, wajahnya sangat merah.

Ned melihat paha Arya seperti disiram kelenjar. Jaring-jaring kental mani itu merembes di mana-mana. Lubang Arya sedikit membesar dari yang sebelumnya. Kasur itu seperti tergenang air hujan. Namun, Ned tahu tidak ada badai besar semalam. Semua itu keluar dari tubuh Arya.

Namun, ada yang menarik perhatian Ned. Bulatan batu Dragonstone itu keluar dari tempatnya.

Pastilah ada semburan kuat semalam yang memaksa sampai batu itu keluar dari tempatnya. Sayang sekali Ned melewatkannya.

Ned sangat menyayangi puterinya.

Dengan kehati-hatian, ia membuka satu persatu tali kain yang menggamit tangan dan kaki puterinya. Membopong tubuhnya yang sudah lemah tak berdaya. Membawanya ke tempat pemandian.

.

.

Tubuh Arya tergeletak di lantai, sementara kepalanya terkulai lemah dalam gendongan, mulutnya sedikit menganga.

Ned mengambil air dan menggosok-gosok tubuh Arya dengan penuh cinta, merasakan kulit dan daging-daging kenyal yang menaungi tubuh puterinya.

Telapak tangan besar itu menggerayangi tangan, kaki, punggung, mengaduk dua bukit gendut yang lunak, turun ke perut, dan menggosok di antara sela-sela pahanya gadis mungilnya.

Ned memandang wajah gadisnya dengan penuh cinta.

Bibir Ned mencium bibirnya.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Arya akhir-akhir ini bermimpi dengan sangat jelas sekali. Saking jernihnya, Arya merasa itu bukan mimpi sama sekali.

.

.

Di dalam tempat tidurnya yang temaram, Arya telentang tak sadarkan diri dengan pakaian kusut dan basah. Bibirnya yang basah sedikit terbuka, matanya terpejam dengan bulu mata lentik yang berbaris, rambutnya tersampir sempurna ke belakang, kedua tangannya terbaring di atas kepala, lereng bukit dagingnya terlihat setengah karena baju yang terbuka di bagian dada. 

Meski malam itu sangatlah dingin, Arya merasakan tubuhnya sangat panas. Ia menggeliat gelisah di tempat tidurnya. Dengan tidak sabar, ia melepas gaun tidurnya dan membuangnya jauh-jauh. Ia tidur dengan tidak berbusana. Udara malam mengigit kulitnya, namun Arya merasa temperatur di dalam tubuhnya sangat tinggi. Ia merengek dalam tidur.

Leher Arya mengejang. Kepalanya terlontar ke belakang dan punggungnya membusur kencang. 

.

.

Ned terbangun karena merasakan kasurnya bergetar. Sumber getaran itu berasal dari balik punggungnya, diiringi dengan lenguhan Arya yang menyakitkan. Ketika Ned berbalik, ia menyaksikan pemandangan paling indah dalam hidupnya.

" _Aaaakhh ... aahh-hhnghh ..._ "

Arya tengah merasakan orgasme beruntun pertamanya.

Siklus ini akan dialami oleh setiap omega mana pun yang kondisi gelombang pikiran dan sarafnya berada di tahap puncak. Mereka akan merasakan serangan orgasme yang datang entah dari mana, namun semua itu bersumber dari dalam pusat gairah di bawah perutnya. Sel telur mereka akan terasa hangat dan mendidih, dinding-dinding uterus mereka bertubrukan cepat dengan sengatan elektromagnetik yang membuatnya terus bergetar cepat, dinding prostat kewanitannya menggelembur terus-menerus seperti karung pasir yang ditinju oleh atlet profesional, sementara danau hangat di bawah tubuhnya sudah siap untuk diterjang oleh penetrasi kuat _alpha_ di dekatnya. 

" _Ssshhh, errmhh, nghhh ... ahhhh_ ..."

Ned menyaksikan tubuh Arya yang mengejang-ejang hebat dengan getaran seperti mesin motor yang sedang dipanaskan. Bola matanya terputar ke belakang matanya dan mulutnya terbuka dengan rahang yang bergetar. Dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki Arya diselubungi keringat yang membuat tubuhnya basah sekujur badan. Kedua bukitnya mengeras dan Ned dapat melihat daging-daging di dalam sana sedang mengeras, membuat kedua puncak itu menjulang menantang dan seakan-akan hendak terlepas dari tubuhnya karena getaran dari dalam tubuh Arya membuatnya terlontar ke sana ke mari dengan cepat.

" _Ermhh, nghhh ... ahhh ..."_

Ned berusaha menenangkan Arya namun ia tahu itu akan sia-sia. Ia meletakkan telapak tangannya yang besar ke kening Arya dan merasakan panas tubuhnya. Panasnya seperti sedang mendidih. 

Tubuh Arya masih terus bergejolak karena klimaks berulang. Arya tidak dapat merasakan apa pun selain kenikmatan yang mendera tubuh mungilnya. 

Ned menegak ludah membayangkan gempuran dan gelora kenikmatan yang mendera tubuh puteri kecilnya yang terus mendesah nikmat ini. Pasti semua serangan ini tidak bisa ditampung seluruhnya oleh tubuh Arya yang masih berwujud anak-anak dan terlampau belum matang. Tapi membayangkannya saja dan melihat Arya merasakan kekuatan hebat dari dalam tubuhnya yang sedang berada dalam masa penyuburan ini, kenikmatan yang dirasakan Arya pasti benar-benar tiada taranya. 

" _Nghhhhh ... ahhh! Da-d ... To ... nghhh.. long ..._ "

Napas di dada Ned memberat. Menyaksikan adegan semacam ini membuat tubuhnya pun panas. Matanya terhalang oleh napsu. Ia menyaksikan tubuh Arya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki yang terus bergetar nikmat. 

_Bagaimana jika_ ...

Ned memandangi area di antara kedua paha Arya yang terjepit rapat. 

Bagaimana jika Ned membuka paha tersebut dan memasukkan jari ke dalam sana?

Pasti yang kenikmatan yang Arya rasakan akan bertambah dua kali lipat.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. 

Tapi, bagaimana ia tahu akan muat atau tidak apabila tidak di periksa dan rasakan terlebih dahulu? 

Tidak mungkin, kan, ia mengukurnya saat Arya tengah sadar? 

Dengan berhati-hati ia meraih paha Arya yang tengah tertutup rapat. _"Shhh, aaanghhh ... Daad-hhh .. Anghh ... "_ Dengan kedua tangan berpegangan pada masing-masing lutut, Ned membuka paha itu dengan perlahan. Sangat perlahan. 

Getaran kaki Arya turut menggetarkan tangannya, namun Ned membuka kian lebar. 

" _Aaaghh! D-dad ... J-jaaang-shhh ...ngan ... Oohh_ ..."

Ned menahan napas. Arya mengangkangi Ned dengan sempurna dengan derajat yang terbuka maksimal. Dan Ned akan memastikan kedua paha itu tidak menutup rapat lagi meski getaran di kakinya terus memaksanya untuk kembali tertutup. Di hadapannya, pintu masuk yang basah itu berkecipak keras dan terus memuntahkan lahar hangat. Suara daging sempit basah yang meronta dan bergetar terus-menerus membuat Ned kehilangan pikirannya. 

" _Shhh, aaaahhh, shhh, aahhh ..._ "

Ned menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia harus bergerak cepat.

Dengan hati-hati, diletakkannya satu paha di atas dadanya dan mengaitkan betis Arya ke salah satu pundaknya. Tangan satunya memegang paha sebelahnya dan ditahan di bawah. 

Dengan satu tangan yang tersisa, Ned perlahan-lahan menyodorkan tiga jari ke dalam lubang kenikmatan di bawah sana. 

" _Nnggghhh ... AHHH_!"

Arya langsung menangis kencang. Tubuhnya menggelontar ke atas. Jari Ned sudah masuk sepanjang tiga sentimeter, Ned tidak akan berhenti begitu saja. Ia terus mendorong hingga semakin ke dalam. Namun, Arya seakan-akan kehilangan sebagian nyawanya. " _Hhngha_ ,"

Bola mata Arya kian bergulir ke belakang.

" _D-da-nghhh, d-dda-hhngh ..."_

Segera dicabutnya jari itu dari dalam tubuh Arya sebelum semakin bertambah parah.

Ned melihat tiga jari besarnya yang basah dan telah berhasil tenggelam sempurna.

Dengan jarinya yang telah basah oleh cairan Arya, Ned menggunakannya untuk mengocok penisnya sendiri yang sudah berdiri tegak dan mengeras.

Disaksikannya kenikmatan Arya yang membuatnya terlena. 

Dikocoknya batang perkasanya kian cepat sampai napasnya terdengar berat.

"Ya, Arya, teruslah menjerit." 

" _Nghh... aanghh ... aahhh ..._ " 

Arya terus memberikan pemandangan erotis pada Ned hingga tiga puluh menit kemudian. 

Mulut Arya terbuka lebar. Pinggulnya mengocok sendiri.

Dan saat itulah cairan sperma Ned mengalir di telapak tangannya. 

Langsung ia menghampiri Arya dan meneteskan cairan itu ke dalam mulutnya yang terbuka.

"Ya, telanlah. Bagus. Seperti itu."

Ned tersenyum.

Dengan begini, serangan orgasme Arya akan mereda.

.

.

Kini ia sedang tertidur di dalam pelukan Ned. Masih dengan kondisi sekujur tubuh basah kuyup dan wajah yang memerah.

Ned memeluk tubuh kecil Arya rapat-rapat. Ia melihat telapak tangannya yang besar mampu menutupi seluruh perut Arya, menandakan bahwa seberapa besar tubuh Ned dan seberapa kecil tubuh Arya. 

Namun tubuh puterinya yang kecil ini baru saja melewati masa-masa kedewasaan yang hebat.

Ned mencium kening puterinya.

Ia tersadar bahwa dirinya sudah harus memberitakan peristiwa ini ke seluruh penjuru negeri, mengumumkan bahwa puteri bungsunya, puteri kecilnya ini telah mencapai masa kesuburan dan tengah mencari pria _alpha_ untuk menjadi pangerannya. Arya adalah puteri yang gagah berani. Tentu saja dia juga akan membutuhkan pangeran atau kesatria yang perkasa dan jantan pula.

Ia mulai berandai-andai. Betapa beruntungnya kesatria yang kelak akan mendapatkan tubuhnya. Merasakan tubuh kecil itu mengayun-ayun cepat dan keras, mendorong pinggulnya ke pinggul si kesatria, merasakan euforia klimaks yang luar biasa, mendengar tangisan nikmat Arya seiring penetrasi ke dalam liang kewanitaannya, menyaksikan tubuh anak ini menggelinjang dengan kepuasaan puncak, lalu menelan cairan dari rahimnya yang mengucur deras. 

Ned tersadar. 

Puteri kecilnya ini akan menelan penis orang lain di dalam tubuhnya.

Ned segera membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. 

Tidak, tidak boleh. Tidak ada satu pun pria lain yang boleh memasukkan penisnya ke dalam tubuh puterinya.

Tidak boleh ada seorang pun yang boleh memuntahkan benihnya ke dalam sana.

Tidak boleh.

Ned tidak ingin ada _alpha_ manapun mana pun yang memasuki dinding pertahan Arya. Tidak satupun. Dialah _alpha_ yang pantas untuknya.


End file.
